Ta mała, ten pan
by bluebluesgirl
Summary: Historia stworzona z powodu niedoboru słodyczy w moim organizmie. Historia o miłości, jakich może wiele. Czasy wojny, jeśli kogoś interesuje gorycz życia. Wojny i strachu w dworze Malfoyów.


Ma grube włosy związane w warkocz, który kołysze się ciężko na jej plecach, gdy pochyla się nad mężczyzną z łagodnym szeptem – proszę, niech pan wstanie, panie Olivander – a popołudniowe słońce prześwieca przez kraty w oknie lochu i okruchy tego złota wtapiają się w jej włosy i skórę, czyniąc ją jeszcze bardziej jasną i nieadekwatną w tym miejscu, zimnym i cuchnącym stęchlizną podziemi. Gdy mężczyzna próbuje się podnieść, ale mu się nie udaje i z jękiem opada znów na zimną posadzkę, ona pomaga mu wstać i podprowadza go do drzwi. Tam łapie go silna dłoń innego mężczyzny, o włosach równie jasnych jak jej, ale o twarzy wykrzywionej nieludzko w grymasie pogardy. Kiedy jej dłonie zostają już puste, a drzwi lochu zatrzaśnięte, podchodzi powoli do okna i siada w wąskiej smudze światła. Krzyżuje nogi obute w trampki - które kiedyś były żółte, a teraz są brązowe od brudu i zakrzepłej krwi – i zaczyna cicho nucić, kiwając się powoli z boku na bok w takt melodii.

 _a gdy silny wieje wiatr  
dzielny wtedy kwitnie kwiat  
gdy zaś noc obejmie świat  
nawet w cieniu kwitnie kwiat_

Pod wpływem słów, spod jej szczupłych palców zaczyna wyrastać mały, zielony pęd. On też się kiwa razem z nią, wyciąga się do góry w takt i zakwita na błękitno - taki żywy kolor, tak kontrastujący z ciemnością lochu.  
Czas płynie spokojniej i nawet kiedy słońce przestaje już wpadać do pomieszczenia, dziewczyna trwa nieprzerwanie trzymając w dłoniach roślinę.

Z transu wyrywa ją dopiero huk otwartych gwałtownie drzwi. Odwraca głowę w ich stronę, przerywając piosenkę, a kwiat rozsypuje się w pył, mieszając się z kurzem podłogi.

oOo

 _Cholera. To było niezłe. Gdzie ta mała nauczyła się takich czarów…? -_

Trzeba ją stąd zabrać. Suka Bellatriks kazała to zrobić już z pięć minut temu, zaraz się wścieknie. Rusz się, Rookwood -

Drzwi otwierają się z hukiem, gdy macha różdżką ze wściekłością. Przez kraty nie widział więcej niż kawałek bladej dłoni i kwiatka, a teraz jego oczom ukazuje się cała jej drobna sylwetka. Siedzi tu od dobrego miesiąca i dużo schudła, teraz nie wygląda już na swój wiek _, teraz wygląda raczej jak to piętnastoletnie dziecko, które widziałem po raz pierwszy wtedy – wtedy –_

\- Idziemy – _szlag._ Jego głos nie zabrzmiał dobrze, był niepewny, choć miał być szorstki. _Wszystko jest winą suki Bellatriks, po co ona ją złapała, co jej po niej? I dlaczego to właśnie ja mam się nią zajmować?!  
Teraz trzeba tylko zaprowadzić jej dziewuchę – zaprowadzić jej tą chudą, małą… -_

\- Pan nie jest zły, prawda? _–_ gdy słyszy jej głos tuż przy sobie, z zaskoczenia wciąga z sykiem powietrze. Na usta wypływa mu ironiczny uśmiech, gdy dociera do niego, jak go nazwała _– pan, jestem dla niej panem! Panem śmierciożercą, panem mordercą – a jednak nie jestem zły? Ciekawe, cholera._

\- Nie wiesz, do czego jestem zdolny, dziecko – warczy, starając się na nią nie patrzeć. Ale jednak patrzy. Jedno spojrzenie wystarcza mu, żeby przypomnieć sobie wydarzenie sprzed siedemnastu lat, wydarzenie, które zmieniło jego życie jak nic innego. Pracował jeszcze wtedy jako niewymowny i to był akurat jeden z dni, kiedy nikt nic od niego nie chciał – i Czarny Pan, i Minister Magii mieli tego dnia dużo ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Zajął się więc swoją właściwą pracą i po prostu segregował najnowsze przepowiednie, umieszczając wspomnienia w szklanych kulkach i znajdując im miejsce w Sali Przepowiedni. Lubił tą robotę, powtarzalność ruchów nie wymagała większej uwagi, poza tym była to jednoosobowa fucha, więc mógł nucić sobie do woli mugolskiego rocka bez obawy, że ktoś ze współwęży oskarży go o zdradę krwi. Teoretycznie niewymowni nie mogli słuchać przepowiedni, nawet tych o sobie, albo nawet szczególnie tych – to było zakazane bez wyjątków. Praktycznie jednak, nie było żadnych zabezpieczeń. Kiedy więc zobaczył na fiolce ze wspomnieniem swoje nazwisko obok damskiego imienia, nie mógł się oprzeć. Po prostu nie mógł.

\- Rusz się, ci na górze nie lubią spóźnialskich!

No to się rusza. Jest osłabiona, chude jak patyki nogi z trudem pokonują strome schody, a gdy się potyka, mężczyzna pozwala jej upaść. Już nic nie mówią.

oOo

Ten mężczyzna jest inny od reszty. Nie mówiłam tego panu Olivanderowi, żeby go nie martwić – teraz martwi go już wszystko oprócz nucenia kołysanek, myślenie o czymś innym chyba sprawia mu ból. To smutne, jak bardzo człowiek może skrzywdzić człowieka.  
Ale nawet tutaj można przecież żyć. Ja to robię i pan Olivander jeszcze też. Ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy się tu kręcą. Poza tym, przecież to czyjś dom. Domy nigdy nie są do końca złe, są wnętrzem do wypełnienia. A w tym przecież ktoś mieszka i od czasu do czasu musi się tu dziać coś dobrego – podejrzewam, że to dom państwa Malfoyów, więc dom _rodzinny_ – więc _nie może_ być zły do końca!  
Tak jak zły nie jest ten mężczyzna. Nie powiedział mi, jak się nazywa, ale słyszałam, jak pani Bellatriks powiedziała do niego „Rookwood". Więc to Augustus Rookwood, tak myślę.  
Przyszedł tutaj dzisiaj, ale nie wziął nikogo z nas na górę, do pani Bellatriks. Myślał chyba, że go nie widzimy, obydwoje przecież z panem Olivanderem odsypialiśmy wczorajszy dzień – wczorajszy dzień był wyjątkowo trudny, pani Bellatriks była zła i kazała rzucać na mnie zaklęcia komuś innemu, jakiemuś mężczyźnie w masce, i to było wyjątkowo… bolesne. Dobrze, że mam mamę, o której mogłam wtedy myśleć. W każdym razie pan Rookwood uchylił drzwi i prześlizgnął się przez nie w róg naszego lochu. I w tamtym cieniu, w tamtym rogu położył chleb! I pełny dzbanek wody! Do tej pory jedzenie przynosił nam tylko biedny, stary skrzat, który chyba miał zakaz rozmawiania z nami. I zawsze były to tylko cztery kromki, takie cieniutkie, że z żalu dawałam panu Olivanderowi trzy – oczywiście mówiłam, że ja też dostaję trzy, żeby nie było mu przykro – na szczęście nic nie zauważył. Ale teraz! Cały bochenek chleba! I zaraz po tym pan Rookwood sobie poszedł. Ale zanim wyszedł… popatrzył na mnie. Udawałam, że śpię, ale spod rzęs zobaczyłam, _jak_ patrzył. I to była chyba pierwsza rzecz odkąd tu trafiłam, która _naprawdę_ mnie przeraziła. Bo on patrzył tak, jakby miał mnie spalić tym spojrzeniem. Takie było rozgorączkowane, takie intensywne! Ale wiedziałam, że tego nie zrobi. Przecież przyniósł nam jedzenie. Przecież nie jest zły!

oOo 

Kiedy Augutus schodzi na dół po schodach _, stuk, stuk, cholerne obcasy butów, jasne, niech wszyscy w tym przeklętym domu mnie usłyszą_ , gdy schodzi w dół czuje się naprawdę dziwnie. W wewnętrznej kieszeni za dużego i wyjątkowo zbyt starego płaszcza schowany ma chleb, który uderza raz po raz o jego pooraną bliznami klatkę piersiową. _Stuk, stuk schody, pac, pac chleb. Kim jesteśmy w ostatecznym, tfu, rozrachunku?! Przecież to co robię jest tak cholernie egoistyczne, jak wszystko inne, jak całe to zawszone życie._ Przemyka cieniem przed oczami niewidzialnego wroga, którego może nie ma, a może jest, _w tym domu nie zaskoczy mnie już nic, serio._ Strzepuje dłonią pył z papierosa, zaciąga się ostatni raz, po czym rzuca na ziemię i przydeptuje. Niedopałek żarzy się jeszcze lekko, dołączając do cmentarzyska innych niedopałków, porzucanych tu przez Augustusa raz za razem, głuchego na prośby i groźby Malfoyów o zachowanie czystości. Jako takiej. Resztek czystości ich plugawej rezydencji. Uśmiecha się na tę myśl i cicho, powoli usuwa różdżką zabezpieczenia z drzwi. Gdy droga jest już wolna, uchyla je na zaledwie parę milimetrów i przystawia zmrużone oko do szpary. Jest tak ciemno, że nie widać dosłownie nic. _Ale to było do przewidzenia, mogłeś o tym pomyśleć, Rookwood, stary durniu, jest przecież środek nocy._ Zastyga więc na moment i w ciszy podziemi udaje mu się w końcu usłyszeć świszczący oddech starca, miarowy, senny, i ciche westchnienia dziewczyny. Ufa swojemu instynktowi, nie zawiódł go jeszcze nigdy, otwiera więc szerzej drzwi, robiąc parę szybkich kroków w jakąkolwiek stronę, byle schować się za filarem podtrzymującym strop. Zdecydowanym ruchem wyciąga zawiniątko z kieszeni płaszcza i kładzie w rogu, między ścianą a zakurzoną, czarną od wieloletniego brudu kolumną. Ironiczna myśl przebiega mu przez głowę, gdy obok chleba stawia emaliowany dzbanek z wodą, cicho, jak najciszej. _Czyżby nie sprzątali tutaj od czasów pierwszej wojny? Czyżby bali się budzić tych, którzy zostali tu na zawsze?_ Zaklinając w duchu wszystkie znane mu siły wraca pod drzwi. Coś jednak w ostatniej chwili go powstrzymuje – coś, a raczej ktoś – i nie może pozbawić się widoku tej dziwnej istoty, która nawet nie podejrzewa, co to wszystko może znaczyć – ona nawet nie przedstawia sobie, że coś może dziać się z nim z jej powodu. Rzuca więc na nią okiem, _ona chyba śpi, tak, na pewno śpi, inaczej zerwałaby się z krzykiem, czy nie?,_ pozwala sobie na jedną myśl, dwie nawet, ale zaraz sam się ich przestrasza i ucieka, bezszelestnie zamykając drzwi na setki tysięcy niepotrzebnych zaklęć, _przecież i tak nie wyszliby żywi z tego domu śmierci, ani jedno.  
_ Gdy kładzie się na swoim łóżku dwa piętra wyżej, czuje się jakoś lepiej i, przeklinając w duchu ten stan – w końcu już się przyzwyczaił do tych wszystkich wyrzutów sumienia, do tego braku skrupułów, bez nich jest tak dziwnie, że czuje jakąś pustkę- zasypia twardo, pierwszy raz od dawna.

oOo 

_Parę dni temu pan Olivander przebudził się, po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu. Oczywiście, przedtem też czasem coś mówił i zdawał się być przytomny, ale zupełnie nie potrafił zrozumieć, gdzie się znajdujemy. Biedaczek, myślał, że wciąż jest u siebie na Pokątnej. Ale potem wzięli pana Olivandera na górę i zdaje się, że minęły prawie dwa dni odkąd go nie widziałam. Ani razu nie widziałam też pana Rookwooda i troszkę się o niego martwię. Troszkę, troszkę bardzo… Coś przecież mogło mu się stać - z naszego powodu! Może nie przychodzi, bo o n ukarał go za pomoc nam? To już dwa dni – wiem na pewno, bo słońce jakoś prześwieca przez kraty, nawet teraz, w zimie, te pięć minut w ciągu doby daje pewne wytchnienie wśród ciemności. Poza tym biedny skrzat z kromkami chleba pojawił się u mnie już dwa razy. Z dwoma kromkami. Dwoma, nie czterema. Tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo chciałabym, żeby pan Olivander już wrócił! –_

Na schodach rozbrzmiewa słabe, ale coraz mocniejsze echo kroków. Dziewczyna rzuca się w kierunku drzwi, nagle ustając w półkroku, jakby przerażona własną gwałtownością.

 _A co, jeśli to nie on? –_

Pancerne drzwi otwierają się na oścież i w wejściu ukazuje się zgarbiona figurka wytwórcy różdżek. Dziewczyna bierze starca w swoje chude ręce i nie bez trudu pomaga mu przejść w jego stałe miejsce w tym zimnym lochu – pod oknem, gdzie zbyt dziurawy by go nosić płaszcz robi za posłanie. On nie ma nawet tyle sił, by jej podziękować, i z niezrozumiałym pomrukiem opada nieprzytomnie na szmatę, obracając twarz ku ścianie. Dziewczyna spogląda w stronę wciąż otwartych drzwi. Robi niepewnie kilka kroków – postać w cieniu wciąż nie rusza się, nie daje znaku – następne kilka kroków – i następne…

\- Lovegood. – chrypi głos, a ona jest już pewna, że w drzwiach stoi ten, który powinien _(powinien to takie dziwne słowo w tej sytuacji, prawda?)_. Łapie go drżącą dłonią za nadgarstek, jego zaś dłoń kurczowo ściska drzwi i jakby z trudem nie pozwala dziewczynie wcisnąć swoich palców pomiędzy jego, lodowate. – Przyjdę, mała. Dzisiaj przyjdę. – ten ukradkowy szept w podziemiach jest największą tajemnicą tego domu i ona ma nadzieję, że to się nie wyda, że on rzeczywiście przyjdzie i cieszy się, cieszy się jak dziecko, którym powinna być i może jest, w którymś z alternatywnych światów.

Zanim jej palce na nadgarstku mężczyzny rozluźnią swój uchwyt, całuje delikatnie jego wewnętrzną stronę.

On ucieka, uśmiechając się z goryczą, a drzwi zatrzaskują się za nim z hukiem. Z wyższych pięter słychać gromki, zachrypły śmiech wielu głosów.

oOo 

Z zadowoleniem zauważył, że od jakiegoś czasu przestała tracić na wadze. Zaraz potem jednak zdziwił się własnym zadowoleniem, a potem zdziwił się zadziwieniem, które go ogarnęło, ponieważ było zdradzieckie, ponieważ jedno nieuważne mrugnięcie okiem, jeden głośniejszy wdech mógł zrujnować wszystko, nie tylko jemu, ale i jej, a może przede wszystkiM właśnie. A tego by nie chciał, nie. Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do swoich nocnych wypraw w dół, już na pamięć umie schody, ich ilość, każdą wypukłość po drodze i każde wydeptane koleiny. Ale najlepiej umie ją samą. Bo czasem składa się tak, że rozmawiają – i chociaż on wolałby czasem uciec, zatrzasnąć drzwi ze zdradzieckim hukiem i schować się, nie przyznawać nawet przed samym sobą – to te rozmowy są czasem tak dla niego dziwne, tak _intymne_ w zakurzonej ciemności podziemi, te wyrwane z kontekstu strzępki zdań, że nie może już bez nich żyć. Wie, który kącik ust podnosi do góry najpierw, gdy się uśmiecha i, że na lewej brwi ma małą pionową bliznę, pozostałość z dnia śmierci matki. Wie też, co powoduje ledwo widoczny w ciemności rumieniec jej bladej twarzy i, że tak banalna czynność, jak czesanie tych długich włosów, kiedyś miękkich i pachnących, sprawia jej radość. Tak, czasem Augustus wyczarowuje małą szczotkę ze srebrnym kwiatkiem na rączce – sam nie wie, skąd takie _głupoty głupoty głupoty_ przyszły mu do głowy – i rozczesuje te włosy, trzymając szorstką dłoń mordercy na ciepłym karku uwięzionej dziewczyny.

A czasem, czasem zdarza się jeszcze inaczej – zdarza się coś nie do pojęcia - i jego nie obchodzi wtedy ani czarny kurz, ani śpiący piętnaście metrów dalej staruszek, ani czuwający piętro wyżej Czarny Pan, ani duchy zmarłych tutaj dawniej, być może nawet z jego ręki. Bo kiedy już się zdarza, istnieją tylko jej miękkie, słodkie usta i żebra, które można liczyć jak schody do piwnicy, taka jest chuda, wcięcie w talii i idealne półkule piersi pod poszarpanym materiałem bluzki której nawet nie może jej naprawić czarami, bo ci na górze zorientowaliby się. Z tego też powodu nie zostaje tam nigdy dłużej. Czasem jest to godzina.

Czasem godzina to wieczność.

oOo 

Dziewczyna oddałaby wszystko za te godziny nocne, kiedy nie śpi, ale jednak czuje się spokojnie i bezpiecznie. Miała rację wtedy, na początku, twierdząc, że ten dom nie może być taki zły. Są w nim dobre momenty, te minuty w nocy, gdy przychodzi do niej o n. Jego ręce są szorstkie i ciepłe, gdy gładzi nimi jej kruche ciało. Jego brązowe włosy zaciśnięte w kitkę, jego brązowe oczy wpatrujące się z tym ogniem którego się bała tamtej pierwszej nocy, podglądanej ukradkiem zza rzęs.  
Oswoiła ten ogień i kocha ten czas, kiedy spokojnie może wtulać się w zagłębienie na jego piersi. Wyobraża sobie wtedy, że jest małym zagubionym ptaszkiem, który nagle znalazł gniazdo, idealne dla niego, gniazdo, które czekało zawsze.  
Czasem rozmawiają i to są rozmowy o wszystkim, o jego życiu, z powodu którego tak jej smutno i o jej przyjaciołach, których on powinien nienawidzić. On woli rozmawiać o niej i czasem ona pozwala mu na to, bo wie, jak bardzo go to uspokaja. Może mówić mu wtedy cichym głosem piękne rzeczy o jej dziecinnych spacerach po lesie i o świętach w Hogwarcie i o zwierzątkach jej taty, o tych wszystkich rzeczach, które zdarzyły się tak bardzo dawno temu, w innym życiu. Gładzi go opuszkiem palca po zaroście na twarzy, linii szczęki, ust, zapadniętych oczu. W takich momentach zdaje jej się, że rozumie największe mechanizmy świata, tą siłę napędową, która ciągnie to wszystko do przodu mimo wojen i burz. Zdaje jej się wtedy, że wie, co to miłość.

Czasem wychodzi od niej w pośpiechu, w strachu, że ukradli nocy za dużo czasu i ktoś może ich rozgryźć. On zostaje wtedy z czerwonym śladem ust na piersi czy niżej, ona ma piekące lekko, czerwone szramy na plecach i potargane zdradziecko włosy. Te rozstania są najgorsze, bo roi im się, że to może być ten ostatni raz, że więcej już nigdy, nigdy. Ale zawsze jeszcze okazuje się, że można wrócić.

I wracają do siebie, noc w noc. Łączą światło z ciemnością.

oOo 

Zielono przystrojony salon jest pełen ostrego zimowego światła, które wpada przez wysokie do sufitu okna przesłonięte jedynie srebrnymi kotarami po obu stronach. W dużym kominku wesoło huczy ogień, a trzaskające gałązki raz po raz mieszają się ze szmerem śmiechu stojących w kręgu ludzi.

W jednej chwili pełen żałości krzyk przerywa myśl mężczyzny, kiedy przychodzi kolej na niego. Zwraca głowę w lewo, potem, bardzo powoli i z namysłem, w prawo. Odkaszliwuje swoim kaszlem nałogowego palacza, na co stojący koło niego Severus Snape krzywi się z niesmakiem. Za Snapem stoją inni, nieco już zniecierpliwieni, i _zaraz, co ja to miałem zrobić? Ach, tak…_ Wyciąga przed siebie dłoń ze swoją krzywą , chropowatą różdżką i beznamiętnie wypowiada dwie, trzy klątwy pod rząd. Nie zastanawia się ani nad ilością ani nad treścią tego, co robi. Po prostu wykonuje rozkaz. Dopóki ból nie dotyczy bezpośrednio jego, wszystko jest przecież w porządku. Czy nie? Młody mężczyzna z twarzą całą we krwi, ułożoną w maskę przerażenia, drga w powietrzu tylko przez chwilę, a z otwartych ust już nie wyrywa się żaden krzyk.

\- Wyssstarczy, Rookwood.

Cichy syk i bezwładne ciało opada na podłogę z głuchym tąpnięciem. Znowu śmiech. Posłuszny, niekiedy wymuszony, wstrząsa śmierciożerczym kręgiem stojącym w samym środku czystego, arystokratycznego salonu. Tylko jeden prawdziwy śmiech odbija się echem od ścian, głośniejszy niż reszta, równie schrypnięty jak jego. _Tak, Bellatriks śmieje się zupełnie nie po kobiecemu_ , _ale to właśnie lubi w niej pan, czy nie?_

\- Bello, moja droga.

\- Panie! – rozradowana z bezpośredniego zwrotu do niej, kobieta kłania się niemal do ziemi, trzymając dłoń z długimi, czarnymi paznokciami na swoim płaskim brzuchu.

\- Przyprowadź, kogo trzeba.

oOo 

Kiedy drzwi uchylają się, ona odruchowo czeka już tylko na jego pokrytą tatuażami rękę, która powinna wyciągnąć się w jej stronę. Dlatego tym większe jest jej zdziwienie, gdy jej oczom ukazuje się ktoś zupełnie inny, a w dodatku – kobieta _. Pani_ _Bellatriks. Co takiego się stało, że zeszła do nas ona, która nigdy tego nie robiła? Która brzydziła się nawet spojrzeć na nas, tam, na górze?_

\- Wstawaj, Lovegood. Nikt nie będzie czekał na takie ścierwo jak ty.

Dziewczyna jest posłuszna, doskonale już wie, czym grozi nieposłuszeństwo w tym domu pełnym złych ludzi o beznamiętnych twarzach. Ale zmarszczona w wyrazie zniecierpliwienia twarz Bellatriks płonie jakimś dziwnym ogniem, dlatego chude nogi dziewczyny drżą lekko, gdy podchodzi do niej. Po chwili już ciężkie drzwi zatrzaskują się z hukiem, tak odmiennym od ukradkowej ciszy, którą zawsze stara się zachować Augustus. Pod obolałymi stopami czuje nagle jakieś miękkie nierówności i patrzy w dół – przed nią rozciąga się dywan z niedopałków, cała podłoga, dwa metry na dwa wypalonych do połowy, poskręcanych papierosów.

\- Przeklęty Rookwood, trzeba tu będzie wezwać skrzata. Rusz się, durna dziewucho!

Zaciska dłonie w pięści i idzie, krok za krokiem, w górę wydeptanych, kamiennych schodów. _Gdyby policzyć wszystkie te niedopałki, może wtedy dałoby się policzyć wszystkie nasze słowa. Może wtedy dałoby się wyliczyć to coś, co istnieje między nami. Tą ciszę nocy i.. i wszystko niewypowiedziane._

Ostatni stopień wydaje się jej nagle o wiele mniej straszny niż pierwszy.

oOo 

Augustus chciałby, ale nie potrafi powstrzymać warknięcia, gdy na środek ich kręgu przepycha się Bellatriks. Czarna Bellatriks w swoich trumiennych szatach, ze swoim szalonym spojrzeniem czarnych jak węgiel oczu, ta sama, która na jego oczach doprowadziła do szaleństwa tylu ludzi, która zabiła tylu – dlaczego nigdy go to nie obchodziło, dlaczego właśnie teraz tak uderza go ta prawda?! Ta Bellatriks, szalona kapłanka Czarnego Pana, właśnie rzuca na podłogę jasną istotę z jego nocnych spacerów, jego tabu – nie był nawet do końca pewny czy to, co się dzieje z nią i nim, jest rzeczywiste - jego, dziewczynkę rzuca na zimną posadzkę salonu _ta suka_!

\- Twój ojciec, dziewczyno, nie potrafi się odnaleźć w świecie mojego ładu. Nie potrafi się… zachować, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię.

\- Odpowiedz, ścierrrwo. Odpowiedz panu! – charczy kobiecy głos, a długie czarne paznokcie wbijają się w biała skórę barku.

\- Chyba… chyba potrafię sobie wyobrazić – Augustusowi jej głos wydaje się tak czysty, że samo jego brzmienie powinno ją stąd wyciągnąć, uratować, zbawić. Ale tak się nie dzieje i wszystko toczy się dalej najbardziej prawdopodobnym z torów. Strach. Augustus wie, jak kończą się takie sceny. Przed chwilą sam jedną zakończył.

\- Potrafi sobie wyobrazić! Zabawne. Pokażmy więc twojemu ojcu, co się dzieje z tymi, którzy nie wiedzą, jak się ładnie zachować.

Ciszę przerywa trzask łamanej kości, a dziewczyna osuwa się na zimną posadzkę. Nie krzyczy jednak. _Czemu ona nie krzyczy, przecież powinna, taka jest kolej rzeczy. Strach, krzyk i ból, a potem cisza. Czemu ona nie krzyczy!_

\- A gdy silny wieje wiatr, dzielny wtedy kwitnie kwiat…

 _Czy jemu się wydaje, czy ktoś jeszcze to słyszy?_ Nikt nie wygląda na zainteresowanego, gdy mężczyzna szaleńczo potrząsa głową, w prawo i w lewo, w górę i w dół. A potem nadchodzi jego kolej.  
W błękitnych, szeroko otwartych oczach nie widzi strachu, który powinien tam być, gdy jego spierzchnięte wargi układają się w niemal bezdźwięczne _Crucio_ , a jemu pozostaje tylko nadzieja.  
Dobre i to, kiedyś nie miał nawet jej.

oOo 

Gdy po wybuchu pozostają już tylko fragmenty rzeźbionych kolumn i zielone strzępy firan, Augustus nadal stoi oszołomiony pośrodku tego wszystkiego. Przed chwilą jeszcze lśniąca posadzka teraz pokryta jest kleistą posoką. W uszach wciąż dźwięczą mu krzyki, śmiechy i huk. Czy to możliwe, że Czarny Pan dał się pokonać jemu? Bo tak? Bo pieprznął jakimś zaklęciem, chociaż nawet nie wiedział, że coś takiego w ogóle istnieje?! Jak to się stało? Tak jak za pierwszym razem. Bez jego udziału. On tylko bardzo nie chciał…

Rzuca się gwałtownie w stronę bezwładnej plątaniny kończyn przed sobą. Ruchem ręki odgarnia gruz, miota się, szuka – nie ma, gdzie ona jest… - w końcu znajduje – jest, jest! Bierze w dłonie białą twarz z zamkniętymi oczami i w milczeniu przyciska ją do piersi. Nie czuje nawet śladu oddechu, który mógłby tam być, ale nie ma go i nie będzie, już nigdy, nigdy. Skrwawionym opuszkiem kciuka przesuwa po brzegu białych od drobinek tynku wargach, zostawiając na nich czerwony ślad.

\- Moja… – szepcze – …moja, moja! – szept jest coraz głośniejszy, aż w końcu przechodzi w krzyk. Augustus wstaje z klęczek, delikatnie składając głowę dziewczyny na podłodze. Odrzuca ramiona w tył i zanosi się głośnym, charczącym śmiechem, krzyczy, powtarzając wciąż „moja, moja", łyka słowa, krztusi się i zatacza ze śmiechu.

Tak znajdują go członkowie Zakonu Feniksa godzinę później, wciąż krztuszącego się śmiechem, ze śladami łez na policzkach. Poddaje im się dobrowolnie, bez ustanku powtarzając „moja". Powtarza to nawet wtedy, gdy zostaje znów sam, w sterylnym pomieszczeniu Szpitala świętego Munga. Do końca życia nie mówi nic innego.


End file.
